bladedancefandomcom-20200213-history
Est
Terminus Est, '''often simply referred to as '''Est is Kamito's contracted spirit. She is a powerful sword spirit. In elemental waffe form she transforms into a sword titled the «Demon Slayer», the «Demon King Killing Sacred Sword», or «The Sacred Sword of Severian». After obtaining the powers of Restia she became, the «Demon King Sword», Terminus Est Zwei. Personality Est rarely showed emotions. While it was confirmed that she was completely emotionless when she met her first master, she became more emotionally attached to her over time. She mostly expressed various emotions to Kamito as the story progresses. Aside from her master, Est is not really interested in interacting with anyone else. The only thing she's shy about is showing her bare legs, especially her feet. Background In the distant past, Est met a normal 14-year-old girl, Areishia Idriss. She picked the girl, who had no elementalist heritage as her master. It was widely known that Est was a powerful spirit and she had rejected countless people aimed to be her master. There were not many elementalists in this era, and practically Areishia was turned into a savior for the people suffering from destruction by the revolting spirits, so called «Sacred Queen». She began using Est's power to bring peace to the world. Her bravery became known across the whole continent. At the same time, terror of the most vicious demon king reached her. She decided to fight the demon king for everyone who suffer. After two years of war, Areishia launched an attack on the demon king's castle. She confronted and defeated demon king. The demon king was vanquished from this world, however, the curses of the spirits slain by Est eroded Areishia's body. Est realized the fate of her master for the first time. She sealed herself in the demon king's armory so that no one would contract her again. It was not mentioned how she contracted with Kamito the first time or in other words, how she lost that part of her memory. It is most likely due to the curse. However, when she regained this part of her memory, she refused to become Kamito's sword fearing the same fate would befall him. Chronology Areishia Academy Arc Est first appears as a frenzied sword spirit attacking Claire as she tries to form a contract with her. However, the contract with Claire fails and instead decides to form a contract with Kamito upon a whim. She doesn't materialize until Kamito opens the gate for a brief moment to save Claire. The day after the battle, she presents herself to Kamito and explains that she can't return to Astral Zero since the gate is closed and she only has a tenth of her original power. When she first materialized in human form, she was in bed with Kamito leading to numerous misunderstanding with Carol and Rinslet, in her encounter with Rinslet Est subdues Fenrir. As they walk around the school Ellis encounters Kamito with Est, leading to her holding sword at Kamito, but Est uses her property resonance to interfere with the blade in order to prove that she is Kamito's sword spirit. After Kamito learned from Ellis that Claire might be participating in a tournament to gain a Militarized Spirit, Est and Kamito went to Academy Town where the Contract Ceremony was taking placed. They arrived as Claire was fighting her upperclassmen, Adamantine Elementalist and Demon Mirror Elementalist. When Claire summoned a jet-black spirit, Est tells Kamito that it was Scarlet possessed by a frenzy spirit. She tells him that the flame spirit didn't vanished but lost the ability to manifest for awhile and adds that if Scarlet stayed in the frenzied state then she will really vanish. She turned into a sword at Kamito's behest to help him save Claire and Scarlet. After defeating the frenzied spirit, Kamito used her to defeat the frenzied Militarized Spirit Glasya-Labolas. Later at the academy's health center, Est is again in bed with Kamito. Claire followed by Rinslet, Carol and Ellis came upon the scene and quickly turned their anger toward Kamito. A week later Est is again in bed with Kamito, as he tried to wake-up for the team battle that day he inadvertently grabbed her breasts. After moving off Kamito on his orders, as Kamito got up, she kissed him. When he asked why she tells him that it wasn't fair that he did it Claire but not with her since it was her rights as his contract spirit. As she closed in on him to kiss again Claire entered the room from the bathroom interrupting them before attacking Kamito. Abilities Terminus Est is the strongest sword spirit, which was used by Areishia Idriss to kill the legendary Demon King Solomon. However, because of her incomplete contract with Kamito, she is currently only able to use 1/10 of her true strengh, but she is still a very powerfull spirit of the highest class. She is at first believed to be a sacred sword, but it is later revealed that she is actually a demonic sword, giving those who form a contract with her great strengh, but she unknowingly feeds on them in exchange. However she is currently only at 1/10 of her true strengh, so the curse she inflicts upon her contractor is also only at 1/10. As a spirit of the highest class Est appears in the form of a human. So far Est has shown no fighting ability in this form, except for Howling Property Resonance, Magic Nullification and Destroy all curses. In her elemental waffe form, the «Demon Slayer», she is a very powerfull sword. The elemental waffe's size and shape can be changed into various different forms, but in any of these forms she is a silver white collored sword. She could eventually break shield or armor type spirits specialize in defense which should be impossible even for a strong sword spirit. After obtaining the powers of Restia and she becoming, the «''Demon King Sword», Terminus Est Zwei, she obained the ability to use, the sword technique of Restia's elemental waffe form, the «Vorpal Sword», '''Vorpal Blast'. Techniques: *'Destroy all curses -' A technique that removes curses, such as cursed armament seals. In reality though, it passes on the curses and resentment of the spirits slain by Est to herself and her master. *'Howling Property Resonance -' As a sword spirit, she can freely interfere with various blades (literally bending them to her will). *'Magic Nullification -' Cancels nearly all forms of spirit magic. *'Vorpal Blast -' Sends out jet black lighting to attack the enemy. Trivia *It is revealed in light novel volume 9 that Est also participated in the Spirit War, killing a large number of spirits. Furthermore, later in volume 11, Restia revealed that she was a member of neither side, feared by both. This implies she may have played an as-of-now unidentified role in the conflict. *Her name "Terminus Est" comes from the name of the executioner's sword wielded by Severian the protagonist of the tetralogy novel series The Book of the New Sun written by Gene Wolfe. *"Terminus Est" roughly translates from Latin as "it is the end". *The third word added on in volume 12, zwei is not a Latin word, rather it appears to be the German word for the number two. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Female